DeeDeemensional/Script
(Scene 1) (Alarm clock beeping) Dee dee: Uhh… Dexter? (Dexter and Dee dee are flung across the laboratory) (A monster appears and growls) (Dexter tries shooting the monster with lasers and tries dropping a bomb on the monster) (Dexter gets flung in front of Dee dee and breathes heavily) Dexter: I am afraid we have run out of time dear sister! (Dexter starts writing on a paper) Dexter: You are the one hope left! We must send a message to the past, stop this from happening! (The pencil Dexter is writing with snaps) Dexter: Drat… (Dexter goes to his pencil sharpener to sharpen the pencil while being pulled back from the monster) Dexter: It is up to you Dee dee! The monster shakes salt on Dexter and eats him) Dexter: Use my time machine! Go back into… the past… and give me this message…! (Dexter pushes his arm out of the monster) Dee dee: Ewww! Gross! Dexter: Take it! Dexter: Give it to me in the past or I may not have a future! (Dee dee turns the knob to the past) Dexter: Dee dee you have to be inside the machine! Dee dee: Like this? (Dee dee then disappears from the machine) Dexter: I'm doomed… (Scene 2) (Alarm clock beeping) (Suddenly, Dee dee appears in his laboratory) Dee dee: Oh! Dexter! Dexter! Dexter! Come quick! You have to help! It's terrible! You sent me and your all gross and- Dexter: This better be important woman, you are interrupting my very delicate calculations. Dee dee: I have a message for you from the future! Dexter: From the future huh? Dee dee: Yes! You sent me from the future and- Dexter: Stop, if there were a message so important that it would require time travel I certainly would not address it to my IDIOT sister. I would send myself. In other words, I WOULD NOT SEND YOU BACK IN TIME EVEN IF… if… if… I WAS BEING EATEN ALIVE! Dee dee: Oh Dexter! Why are you being so horrible! Dexter: Please, I do not have time for your tears. Why don't you go back outside and talk to trees or whatever it is you do Dee dee: Fine I will! And I'm not ever giving you the message. Dexter: Fine with me. (Dee dee begins crying) Dee dee #2: What's wrong Dee dee? Dee dee: Dexter was just awful to me! Dee dee #2: What did he do now? Dee dee: Well, I came all the way from the future with this important message and he started yelling and- (she sobs) Dee dee #2: There there, it's alright, you just forget all about mean ol' Dexter and his stupid message Dexter: Einstein's ghost. (Dexter rushes outside) Dexter: STOOOOOOOP! Future Dee dee I need that message that you have brought from the future. Dee dee: Okay! Dee dee #2: Hey… Remember how nasty Dexter was to you? Dee dee: Hey that's right! Dexter: Please future Dee dee! The information you hold could alter man's destiny I will do anything to possess it! Dee dee: Anything? Dee dee #2: Anything? (Both Dee dee's): Anything!? Dee dee: Even… (Dee dee kneels down and whispers in Dexter's ear) Dee dee #2: Ooh I wanted to do that forever! Dexter: Please Dee dee's anything but that… (Both Dee dee's): It's that or no message from the future. (Scene 3) (Alarm clock beeping) (Both Dee dee's are on stage wearing white ballerina tutus and dancing, Dexter then appears with a pink tutu and a princess crown on his head dancing along. The Dee dee's kick Dexter and then throw flowers around Dexter. Dexter looks around and is then slapped and kicked again and the Dee dee's wave a magic wand above his head.) Dexter: May I have my message now? Dee dee: Hmm… What message? (Dexter growls at her) Dexter: The message from the future! Dee dee #2: Oh you can't have the message yet! Dee dee: We still have another ballet to perform! Dexter: Another ballet!? Dee dee #2: Yep! Dee dee: The Nutcracker. (Dexter rips his costume off) Dexter: THAT'S IT! I do not care what the future brings but you Dee dee's will not be in it! Girls, will you join me over here? (The Dee dee's tip toe over) (Both Dee dee's) Oooh what's this Dexter? Dexter: It is my yet untested interdimensional doorway! (Dexter pulls a lever) Dexter: You are going to test it… (The machine activates and blue bolts come out of the machine) Dexter: Step right in ladies! (Both Dee dee's): It looks scary Dexter! Dexter: Nonsense! Lots of fun in the other dimension! Nothing to be afraid of. (Both Dee dee's): Uhh… Dexter? (Alarm clock beeping) (Dexter and both Dee dee's are flung across the laboratory) (A monster appears and growls) (Dexter tries shooting the monster with lasers) Dee dee: This seems very familiar… (Dexter tries dropping a bomb on the monster and gets flung in front of both Dee dee's) Dexter: You are the one hope left! Dee dee: I remember this part! Dexter: It is up to you Dee dee's! (The monster shakes salt on Dexter and eats him) Dexter: Use my time machine! Go back into… the past… and give me this message…! Dee dee: Message! You mean this message? (Dexter reads the note) Dexter: Dexter do not open the interdimensional doorway there's a monster inside best wishes, Dexter. But this is the message I just wrote! That means that I… That she… That this… WAAAAAAAAIT! (The Dee dee's both disappeared in the machine) Dexter: I'm doomed. (Scene 4) (Alarm clock beeping) Dee dee: Oh! Dexter! Dexter! Dexter! Come quick! You have to help! It's terrible! You sent me and me and your all gross and- Dexter: This better be important woman, you are interrupting my very delicate calculations. (End scene) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts